bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry
Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry is the twenty-second episode of the first season. Plot Bear and the kids of the Big Blue House are having a picnic, but everyone seems to have a different agenda. Pip and Pop want to have a picnic with all clams. Tutter suggests an all-cheese picnic after Bear discovers that he ate many of the other items he was planning to bring to the picnic - his corn fritter, his cooked-and-buttered string beans & his triple-berry pie. Treelo plans to bring only bananas to the picnic, while Ojo isn't concerned with food at all, but rather what game they should all play. In the Shadow segment, Shadow presents the story of the Muffin Man. Later, Bear up to the viewy to visit Luna. Luna was just stirring up the Milky Way. Bear tells Luna that they had a picnic. Luna thinks it's grand. She also wished that she always wanted to settle down on earth and have a picnic, they look like such fun. Bear notes that it was such good food. Pip and Pop brought clams, and Tutter bought cheese sandwiches. Bear also notes that Treelo bought his favorite food, which is bananas. Luna thinks it was a great picnic. Bear notes that Ojo played a game that took place on The Open Range. Luna notes that it's a beautiful place. Also Luna wants Bear to visit it someday. Luna notes that she noticed it rained today. Bear tells Luna that they all had the picnic inside, and no ants. Bear asks Luna why people think she is made of cheese. Luna laughs and says that she doesn't know how that started. She also thinks that it goes to show that they always have food on their minds, even when they look up at her. Then Bear asks Luna to sing the goodbye song with him. Then they sing the goodbye song. Back at the attic. Bear notes that he tucked away a nice slice of honey dew melon way in the back of the fridge. Tutter suddenly comes up saying that he ate the honey dew melon too. Tutter suddenly gets up holding a cheese. Bear picks up Tutter saying some cheese is also nice too. Bear then turns the light off saying "Thank you" to Tutter. Tutter says "You're welcome Bear." Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Shadow *Luna Songs *Always Something Good to Eat (Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury) Trivia * Technical Team Dan Stewart, Pat Minietta, Jay Kulick, Jim Scurti, Peter Hefter, Victor Smith, Tom Guadarrama, Brooke Haznedar & Mark Katz are Credited. * The song Always Something Good to Eat has the same music as Something We Can Share from Share, Bear. Credits * Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry (Credits) Gallery Eat, Drink Juice & Be Merry Title Card.jpg|Title Card Video Release There are no video releases to this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Episodes in 1997